Lollipop
by ColorTheSky
Summary: What is your price for a new best friend? Foodie.


**a/n- I've written this to show everyone that FAX will prevail. Becuase it has been there from the very start... Enjoy. :)**

**Lollipop o--**

"Don't move."

That was what the man in white told him before slamming the cage door. The noise rattled him and hit his leg, but he didn't show any sign of emotion. The little six year old, dark haired boy, looked around the room he was placed in, with his big, black eyes. As usual, it was all white.

_The white people sure like everything nice and clean, _he thought. _But they can't clean me, Everything of me, except my skin is black. _

He took in his surroundings. Again, there was no door, no windows, no exit. He thought the world was unfair. No one loved him, he doesn't even have a mommy, or a daddy. And the mean people in white wouldn't let him out to play or even make friends.

_No one would make friends with me, _he thought angrily at himself. _I'm a freak. That's why they keep hurting me._

He looked at his arm, with the bad burn marks he got from not running fast enough. He put his head on his pale, skinny, and little arms, on top of his wobbly knees. He wanted to cry, but as the old man said the first time he hit him, _"Man up! BOYS. DON'T. CRY." _

Even the nice girls in white, the ones who make sure that he doesn't get hurt _that, _much, or tell him that they want to be friends, don't really love him.

_They just like my wings, _he said in his head. _But they own't even let me fly with them._

He stretched out his pure black wings, and used them to cover his face.

_And they're so mean, making a boy wear a dress, _he humphed to himself, as he tried to cover his but with the white, tied down clothing. But he didn't know how to tie yet.

With his face covered, he didn't hear the door open. But suddenly he heard a loud crash to his right. He didn't care. It was probably another dying rabbit or frog. But this thing caught his attention when he heard a loud, shrill, angry voice.

"Jerk! You don't just let go of my cage like that!"

At that moment, he removed his face under his wings and looked up.

There, he saw a pretty girl, around his age, with dirty blonde hair, and the prettiest big, brown eyes... but she also had a very pretty pair of _wings! _And she was wearing a dress too, but at least she was a girl.

She tried to bite the fingers of the man who threw her in this room.

"Hey! Little girl! Stop it or I'll throw you to the dogs!"

"You won't! The other jerks in white said that I was _vul-vaul-VALUABLE!_" she stuck his tongue out at him. He moved away.

Then she gave him a glare so scary, it made the little boy afraid of her too.

And when finally, they both were left in the room, the little black haired boy shrunk back in his cold cage. to be as far as possible from the other girl with wings.

But the other girl wasn't afraid. She was actually amazed and fascinated by the dark haired boy who had wings too.

"Hi!" she said in her strong but shrill voice, holding out her hand from her cage.

But the boy just hid behind his wings again.

Shocked, the little blonde laughed and dropped her hand.

_She's very pretty when she laughs, _the boy thought.

"I won't hurt you." she smiled. "I only want to kick the buts of the _jerks in white._"

She rolled her eyes.

It took a very long time for the boy to return that smile. And when he did, the girl held up her hand again, and this time, he took it.

"So... you have very beautiful wings." she smiled, eyeing his dark ones.

"Wanna see mine?" she asked eagerly.

The boy nodded.

And very slowly, the girl spread her wings, causing her dress to rip a little.

The boy looked in awe at her brown and white ones.

"They look like eagle's wings right?" she said in a soft voice, while ruffling them a little. "But that was what one of the jerks in white told me. I've never really seen an eagle." she sighed.

_I don't like seeing her unhappy, _the little boy said to himself.

"What about you? What did the jerks tell you your's looked like?"

He looked at her blankly

She frowned at him.

"Well, can you fly with yours?"

As an answer, he nodded his head eagerly.

"I _looovve _to fly! Espescially when my hair gets all blown with the wind! Being in the air makes me feel so happy!"

To exaggerate her point, she threw her arms up high. As high as the cage would allow her.

Then, she dropped her hands and stared at the boy.

"You don't talk much do you?" she asked.

It wasn't that he couldn't talk, he just didn't like to. It felt like too much energy to spend. But answering her question, he shook his head _no._

"Oh it's fine." she said brightly. "My name's Max. Maximum Ride. What's your's?"

He just stared at her.

"Oh come on. You want me to call you 'Experiment 626?'" She said jokingly.

He shook his head.

"Then, what do you want me to call you? " She raised an eyebrow..

"Fang." he said flatly.

"That's a cool name." She smiled.

"Thanks."

A few minutes passed, and Fang felt a little uncomfortable. But Max finally broke the silence.

"Hm.. Well, Fang, did you know, as cool as I am," she sighed heavily. "I haven't got any friends."

She stared at him sadly.

_I think she thinks very highly of herself too, _he smiled internally for that. But she looked truly unhappy.

Not wanting to make her even more upset, he gave her a little nod.

"I haven't got any too."

"I can see that we both have wings. And it seems like we both feel the same about the jerks in white, and you seem awesome.." she was talking to herself. Mumbling actually.

But after a few minutes of this, she looked up.

"Fang, you seem cool. Wanna be my friend?" she asked cheerfully.

"Okay." he said it a little too happily. But he's been waiting for a friend too, for a very long time.

But as she reached out to give her new friend a hug, he shifted uncomfortably in his cage.

"Is your smock untied?" she asked sweetly.

He nodded curtly.

"'Okay then, 'cmon, move your cage a little closer to mine so I can tie it for you."

Fang shook his head violently, afraid for Max to see his little booty.

"Why not? Is it close to your but?"

Little six year old Fang, blushed in response.

"Okay. Would you like me to teach you how then?"

"Yes."

She smiled like the cute little girl she is.

"But before that, Fang, I wanna show you something."

And from her own smock, she produced a piece of candy on a stick. And for the first time, Fang had emotion on his face. And it was surprise.

Max giggled. "Finally, I thought you were a robot, or a corpse."

Fang wide eyed, stared at the sugary treat in her hand.

"Where did you get that? Aren't those only for the other wolf people?"

"Erasers? Yeah, they are, but, I stole one. "

"You STOLE one?"

"Uhuh."

Fang looked at Max and the piece of candy in her hand, and swallowed.

Then she sighed. "Okay Fang. You can have it."

"Really?"

"Yes." She handed it over. Then snatched it back. "But only after you learn to tie your own smock."

"But you're really going to give it to me?"

Max nodded, then sighed and pulled Fang's cage as close to hers as possible.

Fang smiled and came closer to Max. And surprisingly, she grabbed his neck as close to her cage, as close as it could be between two medium cages, then kissed him lightly on the cheek, and smiled.

His eyes were big and wide, and his face was red. The result of his little embarassment.

Then she said snugly, while giving him a warm hug, and he didn't seem to mind that his little booty could be seen.

"Fang, a lollipop is a very cheap price for a best friend."

o-- {} --o

The only lollipop you can give me now is a review. Even just a little period, or comma, to show me you read it, and liked it. What's a foodie? Check out my profile. Thank you. :)


End file.
